High School Stories with DC Superheroes
by Justice League
Summary: Have you ever wondered what High School would be like with the Justice League and The Titans? Well, here's your chance! Send in prompts and see your ideas evolve!
1. Chapter 1 DickKori

Korina Kent was a freshman in high school. It was a bright, sunny day and she was starting her first day in the school where her older brother Jon, studied. "First day of high school! I'm so excited!" said Kori as she walked down to school with her brother. "Be sure to make good friends, and stay away from the bullies. And if someone corners you, just tell me and I'll take care of them" said Jon, being the usual over-protective brother. Kori laughed. "I'll be sure to call you, bro." "And remember, all that glitters is not gold" said Jon as a parting comment as he made his way to his first lecture in the lab. Kori made her way to the office to get her daily schedule, and seeing AP history as her first lecture, she walked towards classroom 8B.

When she entered the class, she found only one seat available which was next to her childhood friend Richard Grayson. He waved to her and Kori sat down beside him. She hadn't seen him face-to-face for an entire year because he had to go to Europe with his father for business trip. They chatted happily, oblivious to the jealous group sitting a few desks away.

The group's leader was Kitten Moth, the school's most snobbiest and spoiled student. The two girls with her were Mandy and Candice. Kitten had been trying to come up with a plan to subtly flirt with the popular Dick Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. "That girl is sitting with MY Dickie-poo" seethed Kitten in a jealous rage. 'Actually Kitten, he is not YOURS, you are not dating him" pointed out Mandy. "Shut it! I don't need your smart alecks" said Kitten. Richard and Kori were oblivious to Kitten's jealous glare as they caught up on each other's life. Classes went on and soon it was lunch.

Kori and Richard sat together with their trays, complaining about bad cafeteria food. Jon came up and joined them. "Hey Dick, nice to see you. So when are you going to stop dancing around and ask my sister out on a date?" said Jon casually. Kori went bright red and Richard choked on his sip of soda. "Anyway, the try outs for the football team and the cheerleading team are after school, so you guys want to try out?" continued Jon, smirking at the embarrassed faces of the two teens. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" they both answered.

After school, on the football field, freshmen waited for the try outs. The boys were assessed first with most of the girls drooling over the boys. "The results will be put up on the notice board outside my office" said Coach Wilder, "Girls! Now it's your turn to show your skill at dancing or cheering or whatever it is that you do. Miss Moth, will you please do the honours." Kitten came up on the side stage constructed for the cheerleaders. "I already have selected the members for my squad. I need only three girls and they are Karen Beecher, Donna Troy and Barbara Gordon' announced Kitten. "You can't do that! You didn't even see anyone's try out!" yelled Kori. "Oh I can! I am the HBIC" said Kitten, smirking. Jon called to her. "I can vouch for Karen and Donna as I have seen them dance but I think you should consider Kori instead Barbara." All the boys murmured their agreement. "We live in a democratic society. So why don't we let the teams decide who's cherry on top" said Kori. "Challenge accepted" said Barbara and both girls climbed up to the stage.

Barbara had dated Dick once and had cheated on him the year before. Kori was not happy about their relationship but said nothing to Richard about her feelings. Only Jon and her best friends, Karen and Donna knew what pain Kori had gone through watching her crush go out with her biggest rival. Kitten took out her mp3 player and speaker. DJ Turn It Up by Yellow Claw played through the speaker. They had the dance battle, Kori slaying it with her moves. "All those for Babs?" asked Karen. Nobody said a word. "All those for Kori?" asked Donna. Everyone clapped and cheered, even Coach Wilder who thought cheerleading was a waste of time. Kori smiled and skipped off the stage and went to stand next to Richard, blushing when he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Barbara glowered and stalked off the field.

( watch?v=7mDc1RDWBrg)


	2. Chapter 2 Clois

Soft kisses on his face and lips was the first thing that registered on Clark Kent's mind as he woke up from deep slumber. As his eyes got used to the morning light, he caught sight of someone bending over him. "Lois!" he suddenly shot up in bed, startled to see his girlfriend in his bedroom, "What are you doing here?" "Well, as you did not pick up my call this morning, I called your mother. She invited me over for breakfast and wanted me to wake you up" said Lois Lane. "Umm, yeah, I don't mind the breakfast part, but waking me up!? Lo, I'm not in the correct outfit for you to see" protested Clark. "It's not something I don't see everyday" said Lois, smiling and put her hand on Clark's bare chest. "Fine, now can I get ready? We need to get to school" said Clark, smiling fondly at Lois.

After breakfast and some good-natured teasing, Clark and Lois made their way to class. "Senior year is about to get over in a week. How are you feeling about the graduation?" asked Clark as they took their appointed places next to each other. "I feel great! I can't wait to get to Met U and get into the journalism program" said Lois. Clark opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a high pitched voice behind him. It was Lana Lang. She was Clark's neighbour and both of them had known each other since childhood. While Lana wanted a romantic relationship, Clark was oblivious to her advances and thought of her only as a friend. Lois had moved to the army base near Smallville as her father was an Army General. Her independent and feisty nature had caught Clark's eye and they acted on their mutual attraction. They had been a couple for almost a year. This was definitely a hard pill to swallow for Lana or the 'Pink Princess' as Lois called her.

"Hey, Clark? I'm having a party next week at my house? For our graduation, you know. Would you like to come?" She said this in a sickly sweet manner that made Lois feel quite sick. Lois knew that Lana was trying her last attempt at grabbing Clark before he left for college, where he would be practically unavailable. Clark was a bit confused as to why Lana was inviting him to party and at the fact that Lois was smirking. He replied to the hopeful Lana," I would love to come, but only if I can bring Lois with me."

Lois knew this was coming and beamed at Clark. Lana knew Clark would not come without Lois, so she extended a reluctant invitation to her too. The week went by pleasantly and graduation day came too quickly. Exam results were announced the day before and Clark and Lois passed with flying colours. Both got an acceptance letter from Met U and had a celebratory dinner with Clark's parents. "Do we have to go to that stupid party?" whined Lois as she got ready at Clark's house, the evening of Lana's party. "Lo, it's just a party. If you want we can stay there for an hour and then come back for a movie marathon? Mom and Dad are going to Metropolis for that play" said Clark, sitting on the bed and watching Lois getting ready. Lois replied in the affirmative.

At Lana's house, she was getting anxious, waiting for Clark. She had asked Grant, a fellow classmate who liked Lois, to distract her while Lana took Clark alone. Just then the doorbell rang and she ran to open it. Clark and Lois stood outside, looking like the perfect couple. Lois wore a knee-length A-line red dress with lace trimmings and red pumps. Clark wore a pale blue button-down shirt and black formal pants. "Hi, so glad you could make it" Lana remarked, with a smile towards Clark, not bothering to even look at Lois. She was wearing a short pink dress which, according to Lois, needed a pair of stockings or tights to cover her legs.

"Yeah, we're glad to be here too" said Lois, grabbing Clark's hand and pulling him in. Lana scowled after them and catching Grant's eye, nodded to put the plan in action. The two of them spread the word that they would be moving to the pool in sometime. Lana's aunt was rich and she built an in-door pool for her only niece. When Lois heard this, she pouted. "I didn't bring a swimming costume." "That's ok. I can get it for you. You left a pair at my house after we had visited Bruce in Gotham" said Clark. "Thanks, babe" said Lois and Clark left. He had no trouble to run to his house, grab the red bikini Lois had left in the guestroom which she always used while visiting and came back to Lana's house.

Lana intercepted his path. "I can take that to Lois if you want to?" she asked sweetly. "Thanks, Lana" said Clark and handed the garments to her. He waited for almost fifteen minutes and then spotted Lana making her way to him. "So, how are you, Clark?" she said, sitting close to him and stroking his arm. "Good, but umm, Lana, have you seen Lois?" said Clark, as he edged away from her. "Yeah. I saw her flirting with someone from the football team. So you can talk to me" said Lana. Clark looked disbelieving. At this moment Lois came into view, wearing her swimsuit and a bit annoyed at the guy who had tried to flirt with her.

She saw red when she saw the "pink princess" touching her boyfriend. She made her way there to give Lana a piece of her mind when Clark noticed her. The bikini left very little to imagination and Clark's mouth fell open as he watched his girlfriend come towards him. He got up from the couch he was sitting on, ignoring Lana's squawk of protest. Lois enjoyed the look on Lana's face as Clark ignored her. "Wow" breathed Clark. "That's what you said the last time too" said Lois with a laugh.

"Umm, Clark, we were talking remember?" said Lana from the background. Lois walked over to her and glared at her. "I know what you were trying to do. You made Grant stop me from coming to Clark and so that you could get your claws into him. Nut guess what, you lost your chance long ago" said Lois. She motioned to Clark and both of them, after collecting Lois's clothes, left the party to have their Lana-free movie marathon.

A week later…..

"So, how does it feel to be away from the Pink princess, huh?" asked Lois as she lounged on the bed in the co-ed dorm room she shared with Clark. "Lo, enough with the Pink Princess and it does seem pretty stress-free" answered Clark, looking up from where he had been keeping the last of his clothes in the closet. "Well, ready to take on the world, Mr Kent?" said Lois as Clark flopped down beside her. "Clark smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "With you, anytime, Ms Lane."


	3. Chapter 3 JasonKori

Prompt: Theme park date, Jason Todd and OC

Saturday was date night for Jason and Kori. They decided to take in the carnival that week for food, rides and games. "Which ride first?" Jason asked. "Hmm, the roller coaster I think" replied Kori.

"Oh, starting scary, are we?"

"Yup"

They sat on the coaster for two complete rides then visited the haunted house on Jason's demand. Kori was afraid of headless men and zombies which reminded her of the ghost stories which Dick used to recite during sleepovers at the Wayne Manor. She clung to Jason throughout, who was having the time of his life.

After that they climbed on the Ferris wheel and watched the 7pm fireworks show from the top. Jason, then challenged Kori to rapid food eating challenge, which he lost because Kori had an iron stomach. After walking off the sick feeling, Jason dragged his girlfriend to the game stalls.

While passing the knockdown cans stall, he caught sight of a giant Red Hood plushie. Seeing that it was the only one there, he wanted to win it for Kori. "I'm gonna try my hand at that." "OK!"

He bought three balls, aimed the first one and threw. It went too high. Then another and another, but each one swerved away from the pile. He bought more and pelted them at the cans but to no avail. The last ball however hit the second row and dislodged three cans. For that he won a keychain.

Jason made his way dejectedly back to Kori. "It was just a game. Why are you so upset?" Kori asked, seeing the disappointed look on his face. So he told her the real reason about the plush toy. Kori got a determined look on her face and marched towards the stall. She bought one ball and threw it with all her might at the pile. It struck the bottom line and the entire pyramid toppled. The person in charge of the stall was staring agape at her. Kori looked him in the eye, "What do I get for that?" "Any of the large plush toys" he replied, dazed. "Then, I'll take the Red Hood one."

Taking the toy in hand, she walked towards Jason. He stared at her with his mouth open. "What? Now you can give it to me" said Kori, handing the toy to him.

"Umm, ok, here, this is for you?"

"Ooooh, it's so cute. I love it. Now let's go home."

Jason followed Kori, laughing at her antics with the toy, his bad mood lifted completely.


	4. Chapter 4 JasonKori

LOST AND FOUND

Eight year old Kori Kent loved going to the amusement park with her parents and occasionally with her aunt and uncles. There were so many rides to choose from; scary to look at from afar, but fun when you actually ride them. But since most of the rides had an age restriction of ten years, little Kori had to wait to go on the rides she wanted to. Still she loved spending time with her parents who were extremely busy reporters, always on the trail of uncovering the truth.

Once when Kori and her parents were strolling through the park, a huge crowd of people rushed by them to get in line at a new ride which had just opened across the park. Since Kori was not holding on to her father's hand firmly, she was pulled away and into the crowd.

Kori was strong for someone of her age, so she was able to pull out of the crowd as they rushed towards the new ride. She caught her breath and then looked around. But alas! She did not recognise her surroundings as they were unfamiliar. Kori was lost!

Realising the fact that she was lost and couldn't find her parents, she started to cry. Her mother had warned her not to wander far from them and she did not. Crying was never as option to solve any problem, Kori decided to search for her parents.

A small distance away, eight year old Jason Todd was watching the Ferris wheel, waiting for the orphanage teacher to collect him and return to the orphanage. That's when he noticed a girl, about the same age as him, with black hair and blue eyes. She was walking past with tear streaks down her cheeks. Jason knew at once she was lost. He went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, um…. Are you lost? He asked, a little hesitantly. Kori lifted her tear-filled eyes and saw a boy with soft brown eyes and black hair.

"Yes, I am lost but who are you?" Kori inquired. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Jason Todd" he replied. "Hi, I'm Kori Kent. Could you help me find my parents?" said Kori. "Absolutely!" said Jason. Kori smiled and both started walking. "So Kori, where were you when you got separated from your parents?" asked Jason. "We were near the main entrance, opposite the Free Fall" answered Kori. "Oh, I know where that is! Come on!" said Jason, pulling Kori along with him.

Meanwhile, Kori's parents were at the Security booth, retelling their story. Joanne, her mother, was pacing in front of the booth. The security had left to find Kori. Joseph, though scared from inside, was trying to keep calm and pacify his wife. "Don't worry, honey". Joanne began to relax at hearing her husband's words when she saw Kori running towards them with a boy close at her heels.

Joseph and Joanne ran over to their daughter and hugged her, silently thanking God for returning their daughter safely to them. "Jason! Jason, come here at once!" a voice called. "Oh, that's for me. Bye!" said Jason and ran off. "Who was that?" Joseph asked her daughter. "That was Jason Todd. He brought me here when I got lost" replied Kori, gazing forlornly at the retreating figure of the said boy. She knew that she had to thank him, but she was also sure that meeting him again was impossibility.

A few days later...

At Grand Park Academy, the third grade teacher started the lesson by introducing a new addition to the class. Kori looked up to see who this was. To her surprise she saw Jason standing in front of the class. The teacher made him sit next to her in class and both were overjoyed. Kori found out that that Jason had been adopted by billionaire Wayne Jordan and that's how he was able to attend school. They became firm friends and planned many expeditions to the park and the zoo, and later, they were more than friends but that is a story for another time!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
